


How To Propose: A Short Guide

by findafight



Series: Jadekat Week [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Because of Reasons, F/M, Humanstuck, I'm going to say, Jadekat Week, Karkat is a dumb and will probably be too slow tbh, Marriage Proposal, is this sburb idk, sorta - Freeform, we all know jade is going to make the dork swoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findafight/pseuds/findafight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, Yeah? Well if I like you so much, why don’t I just marry you!?”</p><p>“I don’t know! Why don’t you!?”<br/>--<br/>Karkat's a dummy that gets carried away during yelling matches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Propose: A Short Guide

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to say this counts as day 6: Accidental even though I'm doing another one for it ha
> 
> Based on this tumblr post: http://toastyhat.tumblr.com/post/79938681088/for-quilly-uvu-you-know-perfectly-well-we-got 
> 
> this is saved on my computer as simply "Romance" but that's sort of dumb so.

“Oh my god, how did I ever start dating you!? You’re insufferable, Jade!” he screams at you. Although you are pretty sure this is just a “Karkat-and-Jade-just-need-to-scream-at-each-other” fight and neither of you are really angry at the other. You’re actually enjoying yourself a little bit.

“Karkat!” you yell at him as you put your hands on your hips and lean your face closer to his, “You know perfectly well that this entire relationship is _your_ fault!”

He leans back and flings his arms out “Please explain, Harley! Because I am pretty damn sure _you_ were the one that asked to move in with _me_.” And the way he waggles his head as he gestures between the two of you makes it crystal clear that he is enjoying this shouting match just as much as you are.

“That’s because I got sucked in with your stupid charm! _You_ just liked me _too much_ and then we just _had_ go out! And then it spiralled into this commitment!”

“Oh, Yeah? Well if I _like_ you so much, _why don’t I just marry you!?_ ”

“I don’t know! Why don’t you!?”

Both of you are steadily leaning closer to each other, and you’re hardly registering what either of you are saying anymore.

“Well maybe I will!” and his voice seems to be dropping volume.

Yours does not, however. “And maybe I would be really okay with that!”

“Well-OKAY THEN!”

“FINE!” you grin and can’t help smooshing your lips to his.

You drag him off to your shared bedroom before he can yell again.

 

* * *

 

 

Afterwards, as you lie on your stomach twirling your fingers in his hair, he sits up so fast he almost drags you with him.

“Oh shit,” you hear him mumble, running his hands through his hair.

You prop yourself up on an elbow, cupping your chin in your hand. “What is it?”

“I asked you to marry me.” He says, eyes wide as he turns toward you.

You grin at his expression. “Well, yes. It appears so.”

He flops down with his butt in the air and face buried in his pillow. “if waffif rommmfnn at ahg”

“Karkat, I do not speak pillow”

He raises his head so his mouth is less obscured “I said, ‘it wasn’t romantic at all.’ Uhg. It was pretty bad; I don’t even have a ring or anything”

“Maybe it _was_ pretty bad-”

“Way to make a guy feel better, Jade” and he flops down into his pillow again.

You shoot him a look that he doesn’t see, “but it is kinda ‘us’ isn’t it? And you can always ask again!”

Karkat rolls onto his back and looks up at you. “I suppose it is fitting. And I will totally sweep away with romance for official proposal shit.”

“Not unless I ask first!”

“Dammit Jade, _I’m_ the romantic one in this relationship!” and you can tell he’s trying to look angry, but it just comes off as adorable.

“Tell that to the girl who just got proposed to via yelling.” You say as you slip out of the covers.

He reaches to pull you back under, but you dodge and he collapses back. “Fuck, fine. Challenge accepted, Harley. Activate romance level: maximum. I _will_ ask properly first.”

You smile as you pull on his oversized hoodie. “Coffee?” he nods. As you slip out of the room, you call over your shoulder “We’ll see about _that,_ Mr. Vantas!” and you hear him mumbling as he tries to find his slippers.

 You can’t help grinning as you make the coffee. It was _so_ on _._ You are going to make your future (current?) fiancé swoon if it is the last thing you do.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on tumblr for you lovelies to reblog http://findafight.tumblr.com/post/82230228746/a-little-drabbly-jadekat-thing-based-on-this-post
> 
> this is so silly those dorks


End file.
